


Tete-a-Tete

by kmoaton



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-15
Updated: 2012-06-15
Packaged: 2017-11-07 18:52:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/434266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kmoaton/pseuds/kmoaton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a trip to the French Rivera, Kagome decides to drop her inhibitions and just go with the flow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tete-a-Tete

It was the trip of a lifetime: an all expense paid, eight day, seven night vacation to Cannes, France for the international film festival. Sango had won the trip as a prize for producing a documentary in her film class. Of course, she could think of no one better to accompany her than Kagome.

“Just think, we get to attend movie premieres and mingle with celebs!” Sango gushed as their plane prepared to land.

“Don't forget about the swag bags, the beach and all the hot guys! Damn, girlfriend, we are in the French Rivera!” Kagome happily added.

As their plane came in for the landing, they could barely contain their excitement. They were more that ready to embark on the adventure of a lifetime.

ooOOoo

The next several days were spent gawking at celebrities and attending films. The girls decided on the third day to explore Cannes. Both were impressed with the old charm of the city and the persistence of the French men. The girls also took time to go shopping in the many shops found in the area. By the end of the day, both were exhausted but ready to hit the nightlife. There was going to be a big affair at a beachfront casino. It was dubbed a “Black and White Party” and they had found wonderful dresses to complement the theme. Kagome and Sango retired to their rooms and, after a much-needed nap, agreed to meet at 8:00 in the hotel lobby.

ooOOoo

Kagome smiled as she studied herself in the mirror. The dress she selected cost a fortune and she knew this meant a lot of working at the shrine to pay off the credit card bill, but it was so worth it. Her vintage dress was a black flapper dress; it was short, tight, and with fringe that shook with every step she took. Kagome knew she looked hot with sheer black, seamed stocking and strappy four-inch stilettos, which complimented her outfit. Giving one last check to herself, she hurried out to meet Sango.

_`Wow!'_ Kagome thought when she saw Sango. Sango's dress was a short, black halter. Wearing fishnets and the same shoes, she smiled as she approached Kagome.

“We are so rockin'!”

Kagome couldn't help but smile. “I know. Let's get out of here and not waste this hotness.”

ooOOoo

 

The casino had been transformed into a sparkling nightclub. The place was packed with beautiful people. Both girls were approached several times, but they politely refused. They were determined this was going to be a girls night out; however, after a few drinks, hormones took over.

One guy was persistent. His name was Miroku and he was also from Tokyo. He gradually wore down Sango's resistance. Kagome could easily see where Sango was going to wind up doing later. Slightly jealous, Kagome flagged the server and ordered a drink.

_`Since I won't be getting any, I might as well get drunk.”_

Sango took one look at her friend after two of them. She knew Kagome wasn't much of a drinker and she was killing the drinks.

“Shouldn't you slow down? You'll be drunk soon.”

Kagome sat at the table rolling her eyes and kept knocking back electric screwdrivers. After four of them, she suddenly realized she was drunk. She felt hot and woozy. The energy drink that was a part of the cocktail had her feeling wired and ready to move out of her skin. At that moment, Miroku's friend came over to the table. Kagome felt as if she had been struck. The man was gorgeous!

“I was wondering where you had gotten off to, Miroku.”

“Join us,” Miroku indicated a seat next to Kagome. After being introduced, Kagome just watched the new person as he sat talking with Miroku and Sango. He had coal black hair and golden skin. Clad in white linen pants and a partly buttoned black silk shirt, she could tell he had a nice body. The thing that really did it for her, though, was his eyes. They were violet and she suddenly felt like she was drowning in a purple haze. Shaking herself out of her rapidly forming lusty fog, Kagome snagged yet another drink from the server.

“You should really slow down with those, Kagome.” Sango warned.

Kagome smirked but sat the drink down and turned to the new man. “You want to dance?”

He raised his brows and smiled down at the petite beauty. “Sure.” Grabbing her hand, he pulled her out to the dance floor. Once they reached the center of the crowd, he pulled her close. Kagome was rather grateful because she was having a hard time standing, now that the full force of the drinks had hit. Leaning close, she spoke loudly over the music.

“Tell me your name again.”

He laughed at her drunken forgetfulness. “It's Inuyasha and you're Kagome.”

Playfully, she slapped his chest. “Silly, I know who I am.”

Inuyasha just laughed and continued to hold her close. The smell of her perfume was clouding his senses and he was amazed at how perfectly her body fit his. He had seen her and Sango enter the club. He had been immediately attracted to Kagome and that's when he and Miroku decided to give it a try. Miroku was really into Sango so they figured the two of them would have a better chance than one. Right now, Inuyasha was pleased that the girls seemed interested in them also. Everything was working out better than expected.

They continued to dance through several songs. Kagome was surprised to discover he was a really good dancer. Combined with his sex appeal, Kagome could feel her thoughts heading south. Returning to the table, the mood lightened up considerably and the foursome had a really good time getting to know each other. They all continued to enjoy the party until the wee hours. After seeing how late it had become, Miroku and Inuyasha were gentlemen and offered the girls a ride back to their hotel. Kagome found herself leaning against Inuyasha in the cab, dozing lightly. Inuyasha found his hands in her hair, caressing the silken strands.

Once at the hotel, the couples separated. Inuyasha held Kagome's hand across the lobby of the hotel. Once in the elevator, he pulled her close to him, just inhaling her perfume and enjoying the warmth of her body. Meanwhile, Kagome was enjoying the contact between their bodies. The combination of the vodka and the energy drink was really revving up her libido and she wasn't entirely sure she could trust herself once they got back to her room. The little devil in her mind worked hard to convince her.

_`It's a one time thing. He's fine and available. YOU saw his dance moves. I bet he can move in bed!'_

Kagome had to take a deep breath. Surprisingly, her rational mind was not trying to talk her out of this. Finally, she had to concede.

_`Oh, what the hell? When will this chance fall in my lap again?'_

Pulling his face to hers, Kagome planted a deep kiss on his mouth. Inuyasha only hesitated for a moment before responding. Pleased, Kagome relaxed and open her mouth. Their tongues melded together as the kiss deepened and the passion flickered in their veins. Inuyasha's hands moved down and caressed her soft body. Impossibly, they tried to move closer to each other, hampered by the clothes on their bodies. As Inuyasha contemplated raising the edge of her dress to have a better handhold on her ass, the ding of the elevator bought them back to their senses.

Reluctantly pulling apart, they stood watching each other, panting. Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's hand and led him down the deserted hallway to her hotel room door. Inuyasha stood behind her, holding her close and rubbing his erection against her ass. The sensation caused Kagome to fumble and drop the key. Inuyasha squatted down to pick up the key. On his way back up, he ran his legs up her hose-covered legs, tracing the seam. Kagome shuttered at the sensation his hands touching her. His words stunned her even more.

“Gartered stockings. I want you to leave them on.”

Kagome blushed, took the key from his hand and opened the door. With the door closed firmly behind them, the couple came together again. With their lips locked, Inuyasha took this time to lift up her dress and touch her butt. It was barely covered by the thin scrap of a thong and offered no protection against his roving hands. Using both hands, he squeezed the mound of firm flesh and then picked Kagome up. Instinctively she wrapped her legs around him, nibbling at his neck and pulling at his shirt, trying to move the offensive cloth.

Relinquishing his hold on Kagome for a moment, he stood her beside the bed and helped her remove her dress. In the moonlight shining in the room, Kagome glowed, clad only in her thong, garters, stockings, and stilettos. Inuyasha felt himself go rock hard and he could hardly wait until he was buried deep inside of her. Grabbing the waistband of her thong, he pulled it off Kagome and watched as she sat on the edge of the bed, waiting for him.

Kagome's mouth watered as Inuyasha began to undress. Removing the silken shirt revealed a muscled chest and rock hard abs. She could feel herself becoming wet as she watched him removed his pants, his erection straining against the boxers. Reaching for him, Kagome pulled the waistband down, allowing it to spring free. Stroking it with her hand, she was pleased to see a bead of precum forming. Licking it off, she began to tease the head of his rod. Soon that wasn't enough and Kagome began to sucking and licking the shaft.

Inuyasha could feel himself going weak in the knees at her ministrations. He was sure that she was trying to suck the cum straight from his balls. Enjoying it for the moment, he gently fucked his cock in and out of her willing mouth. He almost lost his load when he felt she began to roll his balls between her fingers. He realized then if he didn't stop her, he'd be cumming in her mouth and while that wasn't a bad idea, that was not the place he wanted his first load to be.

Reluctantly removing her head from his cock, Inuyasha pushed her back on the bed. Gently he opened her legs and using his finger, he teased the outside of her crotch. He rubbed his finger over her clit, pleased when she moaned and slightly arched her back at his touch. Continuing to use gentle strokes, he teased her into a state of frustration, causing her to writhe and moan but not reaching climax. Finally, he decided to put her out of her misery. He began to lick and suck at her clit while working two of his fingers in and out of her tight channel. Kagome arched and moaned and began to ride his fingers, seeking her completion. Suddenly crying out, she came, her pussy clenching his fingers and her juices flowing, coating his hand.

Kagome watched with lust-clouded eyes as Inuyasha removed his fingers and licked her juices from them. Positioning himself between her legs, Inuyasha rubbed the head of his cock against her juicy hole. The heat was tantalizing and he was so eager feel it wrapped around his length. Kagome began sway her hips, rubbing her slit against the head, inviting him to enter.

Inuyasha pushed the head through her opening, reveling in the feeling of warmth and tightness. Kagome wrapped her legs around him, trying to pull more of him inside. He obliged her, sliding more of his length into her tight core. Kagome's moans only encourage him and soon he was fully seated with in her. Taking a moment to just enjoy the tightness that enclosed his manhood, Inuyasha chuckled as Kagome impatiently moved her hips, eager for him to begin moving.

As Inuyasha entered her, Kagome could feel herself being stretched open. She loved the complete fullness she felt when Inuyasha fully entered her. She couldn't wait to feel his hard cock sliding in and out of her cunt. Rocking her hips, Kagome attempted to move but his weight kept her pinned down. She blushed when he chuckled in her ear. Looking into her eyes, Inuyasha planted a deep kiss on her lips.

“Patience, little one. We have all night.”

Rising up slightly, Inuyasha began to slide out of warm wetness. The tight channel kept a stranglehold on his cock, practically sucking it back in. The friction was pushing him so close to the edge but he was determined to savor this first encounter between them. Moving slowly at first, Inuyasha kept tight control of his urges to thrust harder and deeper.

Kagome was having none of that. She was so aroused and she wasn't looking for gentle lovemaking. She wanted to be fucked and determined, she moved her pussy against Inuyasha while tightening her legs around his waist, pulling him deeper with each stroke. Soon, his control was gone and Kagome could hear herself crying out passionately as he gave in to her tantalizing movements.

Quickly, the only sounds in the room were the sounds of their bodies coming together. Heavy breathing and moans from the both of them broke the silence. Kagome could feel the tightening in her gut and she knew the orgasm that was coming was going to be big. She continued to meet Inuyasha thrusts, thoroughly enjoying the lascivious ecstasy taking place in her body.

Kagome was totally unprepared when the orgasm finally hit. Her body became inflamed with white-hot. Her body was overtaken by pleasure. Her only conscious thought was the feeling of Inuyasha moving in and out of her, stroking her pleasure spot over and over again. The cries that came out of her mouth were unintelligible. She could only cry and scream his name as he bought her continuously over the brink.

Inuyasha held himself as long as he could. When Kagome began to orgasm, her channels stroked and tightened around him. The combination of the tightness and the feel of her juices flowing from her orgasm made the experience even more mind blowing. He could feel himself swelling and knew he was close. Hearing Kagome scream with pleasure and call his name finally threw him over the edge and hot, white cum shot out of him, causing him to add his own cries of pleasure to Kagome's. Even as the last of his load poured into Kagome, the feeling of her still contracting snatch made him want to remain deep inside of her.

For the longest time, the couple lay on the bed, still entwined. Both were panting from their massive orgasms, too tired to speak. Finally pulling out of Kagome, Inuyasha pulled the covers over their nude bodies. Holding her close, Inuyasha broke the silence.

“I never had anything like this.”

Kagome sighed, her body sated but her mind racing.

“Neither have I.”

He smelled her hair. The scent of her perfume lingered and it relaxed him.

“What can we do about this?”

Kagome smiled in the dark.

“Maybe we can work something out.”


End file.
